i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Fifth
| Image = ISSTH lord fifth.jpg|Lord Fifth Lord fifthdis.jpg|Chibi | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = Parrot | Status = Alive | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = Unknown (perhaps around Allheaven's age) | Species = Celestial Bird | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = Meng Hao Ultimate Vexation | Enemy = Allheaven | Master =Unknown Emperor (formerly) Meng Hao | Disciple = | Ally = Meng Hao Ultimate Vexation Blood Mastiff | Occupation = Spirit of the Copper Mirror | Affiliation = | Sect = | Universe = | VastExpanse = | Mountain&Sea = | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Special | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 2, Chapter 138 | Manhua = Yet to appear | Book = Information needed | Appearsin = Information needed | Quotation = Screw your granny! Screw your aunt! Screw your other granny! Screw your uncle! Screw your grandkids! Screw your sister, bitch! | Quotation | Speaker = Lord Fifth | Book# = 4 | Chapter# = 317 | Introduction = Lord Fifth is a parrot and one of Meng Hao's closest companions along with the Meat Jelly. When Lord Fifth was first introduced he was a 'normal' parrot who was sealed within the Copper Mirror. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = Lord Fifth is very proud. He doesn't like Meng Hao telling it what it can't do, to the of being manipulated by Meng Hao. Lord Fifth is also very perverted. He loves to screw anything with fur or feathers any chance he gets, this is the reason for the Meat Jelly wanting to convert his immoral behaviors. There are times that he shows a thoughtful side as when it came down to saving Meng Hao he was willing to have his mind to be erased. After being around Meng Hao for so long Lord Fifth picked up the habit of collecting wealth. | Background = A mysterious bird that lived inside the Bronze Mirror. Its actual origins are not exact, but based on context and evidence given so far, it is shown that it comes from the center of the universe, where the true Immortal, also known as Allheaven's true body, exists. It has been shown chasing Allheaven before the latter became the Will of the Vast Expanse, and was also shown fighting Allheaven's finger during the trip into the Vast Expanse School's Ghost Necropolis. | History = | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = He is only able to count to nine, and since Ultimate Vexation can only count to three Lord Fifth always puts on a superior attitude when he mentions it. Later on Lord Fifth along with the help of Meat Jelly try to con Meng Hao by pretending to be Meng Hao himself. While trying to con Meng Hao he tells them that he has 10 bags of holding and how many do they want, Lord Fifth said all ten, meaning that he can now at least count to ten. | MoreQuotes = |appears_in = }} Category:Characters Category:Unknown Origin Category:Male Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Planet East Victory/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Celestial Being